Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-24487538-20150121230828
Nyla's POV As I watched the girls fall, noting at the same time as Red that a plothole had opened up under them that a speedboat was racing towards them, Katelin's small, black phone vibrated. I checked the screen; a text from an unknown had just been sent to me. Anddddd.... the plot thickens! Thanks for disposing of them, ''it read. ''Otherwise I would've had to get my hands dirty. I cursed and shoved it in my pocket, yelling over at the pilot, "I'm jumping!" Red looked at me. I shook my head. Later, ''I mouthed. There was only one way the Nothing could known that I just kicked Rosie and Katelin out of a helicopter. I quickly unlocked the phone and replied. ''Who the hell are you and what do you want? It took a few seconds, but a brief reply came through. Put simply, my dear, I want world domination. So why don't you kill your companion and come join me? I rolled my eyes at that. Why does everyone offer me a position of world dominating? Then I looked down, readying myself, and threw myself out the door. I landed in the middle of a giant plothole, which then closed over my head and sent me nowhere on the deck of the yacht and ran below, cursing as I realized the Nothing would have had to track my online persona to know who I was in order to offer me a position. Sure enough, the minute I reached my room, my email had a single message. The sender was blocked, of course; I clicked on the email. I know what happened to your parents, Nyla Roman. If you want the truth, and not those lies your command feeds you every day, meet me at midnight, on the Amiral Huguet St. Don't bring anyone else. Attached was a picture of an abandoned factory, along a deserted road. Clearly, the person did not want anyone to trace them back to anywhere. I wrestled with the thought of hiding this from Red, wondering if he would approve. He would probably tell me to not go. Or, if I did, he would follow me. I sighed, closing my eyes. The offer was so damn tempting, especially since my parents ''had ''died mysteriously and left me the entire world XD and left me in the care of an orphanage, until at age eight, two men came and picked me up. Ever since then, I had been working for the Lucians. Until now, I had only ever heard of Red. I had met Ian and the rest of the fam, and been "friends" with them until they were demoted. Now Red was back in charge, even though he only knew that Winter wasn't leader anymore.... "Goddamnit," I cursed quietly. "Something wrong?" Red asks behind me. I hide my surprise quickly. "Nothing," I answer, shutting my laptop. I turned, leaving the phone on the desk. "Something's up," he persisted, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head defiantly. "No, there isn't anything wrong." "Nyla, would you stop lying to me," he snaps. I glare at him. "I know you're hiding something." "It's none of your business," I answer after a moment. "Just some business." "Tell what it is then," he replies. "Unless you're doing something you shouldn't?" "It's really nothing..." I sigh. He holds out his hand. I relent, picking up the phone and tossing it at him. He reads the texts, and looks back at me. "Seriously?" I shrug. "You get use to it..." "So people constantly ask you to help them with their evil plans?" "Maybe." "So then you'll help me blow this RP up?" "Ok." I sigh, turning back to the laptop just as it dings. Another email has come in from the Nothing. Red walks over, looking over my shoulder. "So there's nothing else you want to discuss?" He asks calmly.